Cruelty Is My Pleasure
by of monsters and me
Summary: From the inside out, she corrupts him. And so easily, so skillfully. ::on hiatus
1. Prolouge

_Cruelty Is My Pleasure_

_Summary: From the inside out, she corrupts him._

**Note: **Because I've been feeling a little dark lately. Please take into consideration I haven't read this series for a while now, but whatever.

Also, please take into consideration that this is an **Alternate Universe **in which **Luke gives Kronos Percy's body, and Luke becomes Kronos' second-in-command. The Titans have WON.**

* * *

_Prologue: Of Questions and Possibilities _

She weaseled her way in: a sly, enchanting snake. _(A sorceress of some kind, delightful and deadly.) _She was his temptation, his mistress that was so out of reach, yet so close at hand. _(How could he be fooled by her beauty? How could she overestimate his strength?)_ She was his love.

But of course he didn't _feel _love. Yes, he had watched the wretched thing up close. But never in his life did he wish – or think – to experience it. But wasn't that the trick? To be so cunning as to sweep the world into his fingers and let it dangle, while he parades off with his new lover? Only to tear her heart and rip it up and find another?

Or was he going about this all _wrong_? Shouldn't he take a lover from the crowd, strengthen his reign? So that whenever some fool tries to stage an uprising, he can clutch her pretty little throat over their heads and laugh? Yes, that was smart.

Too bad that never happened.


	2. Of the New and Old

_Cruelty Is My Pleasure_

_Summary: From the inside out, she corrupted him._

**Note: **Constructive criticism, anyone? I am wondering if our good ol' Luke is OOC.

Also, I am **sosososososososo sorry **to those who favorited/alerted/reviewed when this story was in the _Harry Potter _archive. I just **cannot write **Harry Potter – I have come to that conclusion after trying to write Chapter Two a million times.

Word to the Reviewers: 

_Sparks: _Thanks. You may have noticed I changed this to PJO =

_Crazedbookfan14: _(Can I call you Crazed? I have this thing where my regular reviewers have special names =)) Well, I leave you wondering about that plot, because this isn't as much help to you as the prologue.

(Anon.) _Corndawg: _Um, it was a prologue, it is going to be short. And, um, not to be rude, but can you do me a favor and spell correctly? I'm kind of OCD about that and it just irks me. Thanks.

* * *

_1. Of the New and Old_

A silent tear drop across the check, babies laying still, owls perched too far from the ground – there is something wrong here. Anyone could easily see, but as to _how _wrong, an outsider would be oblivious. Yes, the once bustling city was now silent and tormented, dark and rainy as if mutely screaming of the agony. Yes, it seemed all too quiet for a tourist town. But would anyone think that it was being ruled by a somewhat-_mad_ Titan?

No, they would not.

And if you had told them, they would've claimed you mad and perhaps on some type of drug and maybe they'd even call the police. They'd claim it was "just another depression thing" and sweep you away without a second thought. They'd swear on their life it wasn't what it really was. _(Because it's so much _easier_ to ignore problems, pretend they'll go away if you close your eyes long enough.)_

And how could anyone help? The world was in chaos – offenders punished; mortals degraded. The world was not what it once was. It was _worse_. It was terrifying and horrible and nothing the mortals ever did matched _this_. Ever.

Better to give in than to resist, though. _(Better to feel minimal pain than to die. {But . . . is it?}) _

. . .

"And so the offenders must be punished," a voice rings out across the packed square.

"What is their offense?" screams the crowd. "Tell us their crimes!" There is something wrong about the faces of the audience. Their eyes seem glazed over, clouded. Their bodies are rigid and cold, as if some imaginary snake was choking them slowly and painfully. They do not speak in robotic tones, but rather in loud, demonic voices.

"They have chosen to fight Lord Kronos."

"It is useless to fight him. His reign is forever." The crowd claps at themselves for thinking of such a wonderful response on their own. "And so they must die!"

The sword swings down in an elegant arch, and a head rolls to the ground – finally at peace.

. . .

Apparently, the Titan had upped his security. It was very hard to get in and out of places if you didn't have a redeemably high status, this she was sure of. Who else but Kronos would be so _paranoid_? Yeah, only him. It's not that it was impossible for someone like _her_, but it was a challenge.

And she liked challenges.

And convincing dear Kronos that she was a going to turn out to be a good ally – some kind of _asset _– in the future, was certainly going to be a challenge. But this wouldn't take too long. Go in, charm/seduce Kronos, take all his power, and then she was done. _(Later she realized this plan was _stupid_ – and so she came up with an even _more_ devious plan.)_

That was it. No questions asked. No Plan B necessary.

Turns out, _she _should have upped her security as well.

. . .

"I am here to see your Lord," she says to the receptionist-looking woman at the front of Headquarters – the old Empire State Building.

"Do you have an appointment?" Her tone is cool, crisp – professional, she will give her that much. Yet she does not look up from her papers, and that is a mistake.

"I do not _need _one."

"I'm sorry, Miss—"

Her dagger is at her face lazily, tauntingly tracing her lips. "Such pretty lips for such a pretty lady, do you wish to keep them?"

"Now, now, Miss, we _mustn't_ do that here – it isn't _nice_." Here lies Ethan Nakamura of the Nemesis family. He had done Kronos a favor; was rewarded in high status.

"Oh, and I'm sure you are the epitome of nice, darling. Now, will you take me to your Lord – or will I have to find my own way?"

The man – boy – gestures for her to follow him, and she releases her hold. "Follow me." She does not hesitate, and he leads her to a dark room, waiting for her to go inside.

She doesn't. He doesn't move, either. So she pretends to go inside – moving with an agility that astonished – and turns swiftly. He is under her hold now. "I believe I asked for the Dark Lord, Mr. Nakamura. I do not believe I will find him in a broom closet, will I?"

She exits the room, leaving him there to strangle and writhe under her touch.

. . .

"M-m-my Lord," the servant pauses, awaiting confirmation.

"Yes, Annabeth?" he seethes. _(He is annoyed today; nothing good has happened since dawn.)_

"I-i-it has been heard that there is a . . . unknown in Headquarters . . . she is . . . putting curses, it is believed, on your staff members, and even . . . even Nakamura, My Lord . . ." She steps away, hesitant now. "N-no one knows where she is."

"What?" The voice can be heard for many miles.

. . .

A giggle from the shadows. "It seems you have been looking for me. You are, in fact, too kind – kinder than everyone gives you credit for." Kronos swivels – the voice is coming from everywhere, and nowhere. (Why must it torment him so?)

A ruffle; movement somewhere, perhaps to his left. "Care to grace me with your presence?" he asks dryly, because she won't.

"Hm . . ." she pauses, pretending to think. "I'd rather not. After all, keeping you waiting is rather fun. And I must be such a mystery to you, coming and going, in and out of places! It must annoy you.

"Besides, me playing hard-to-get is all the more amusing, isn't it? All the more _exciting_? And, this way, you might actually hesitate to kill me. Or . . . no, perhaps not. In that way, you and I are the same. But, keeping you wondering is keeping you interested. And I do like my men to stay interested in me."


	3. Of Truth and Lies

_Cruelty Is My Pleasure_

_Summary: from the inside out, she corrupts him._

**Note: **So, I'm wondering if our red-haired vixen should be a demigod or mortal. Should she seduce Kronos or Luke? Vote on the poll(s).

Word to the Reviewers:

_ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER: _Nice name, by the way. And you and me both.

_Crazedbookfan14: _Thanks. I was going for the suspenseful/mysterious feel. Glad I achieved it, Crazed. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, by the way. And, please vote on the poll.

_(Anon.) minite: _Thanks very much. Your input is much appreciated.

_SparksFly97: _Okay, how about we make Kronos Kronos? But since Kronos was never described in his full form, we can tone it down a bit and make his hair black and Percy-lookin'. Percy's body just got destroyed; how 'bout that? Thanks. This dark stuff makes me feel . . . dark ;)

_(Anon.): _Um, thanks, I guess? Should I be happy it makes you think? I'll try to make the dialogue easy to understand, though I'm kind of going for the mysterious feel, as I told Crazed (see above). So, I'll try to tone it down a bit, okay? That good for ya?

_Word for when you are done reading this chapter: this was confusing, no? If you vote on the poll, I'll probably re-write it so that it's easier to understand. Until then . . ._

* * *

_2. Of Truth and Lies_

Kronos' lips twitch into a sort of almost-smile. "I hope you know I have no interest in taking a consort, Miss . . ." His voice trails, unsure of what to say and how to say it – which is a first, or at least hasn't happened in a long, long time.

"Faust. It's Miss Faust, Kronos." Now it is her turn to allow herself a smirk. _(A wicked _smile_, it could be called, though it is anything but.)_

"I haven't been talked to like that in a long time." And he hasn't; and she knows this.

"Do you . . .," she gives her voice a sexy edge, since he cannot see her face, "like it?"

"Oh, yes, I like it _very_ much."

"Well then, I have a proposition for you, Kronos. How about we have a little . . . talk?" _[Oh, yes, let's.]_

. . .

A woman's voice purrs, "This one night; this one night I will stay . . ." She clutches her fingers into Luke's blonde hair, and he is content.

"Then let's make this one hell of a night, shall we?"

. . .

"So, Kronos, about that proposition . . ." Vileroy Faust has allowed Kronos to take a good look at her: fiery, red hair; black, sinful eyes; tempting, decadent curves. _(He admits that he likes what he sees.)_

"You may have your fun, Miss Faust. Should your plan go wrong, however, and I shall not help. Perhaps I might even watch your torture."

Vileroy gives a dainty laugh, and sighs into his chest. "Oh, please, Kronos. You would hardly be able to stand the thought of me being tortured. You like me too much; you've taken a certain . . . fondness of me."

_(Can an infatuation lead to demise? Or must one be in _love _to allow such a downfall?)_

. . .

"Luke . . . Luke . . ." A singsong calls his name; entrancing and inviting temptation.

"Who's there?" He wills himself to pull out his sword; the one thing that he stills has pre-war, instead of crumpling in to enticement.

"Who else would visit you but me? Who else would stay with you but I?" The voice seems to enjoy taunting him, trying to jab out a response. Too bad he'd never give in to her game.

. . .

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Faust." Kronos leans in, smelling her fragrance; the perfume of the forbidden.

"Of course not, Kronos, you do that for me." She smirks. "Besides, I'm tormenting him right now; if only I could see . . ." A suggestion, not a command; something a lover might prompt in order to get what she wants.

"But why, Miss Faust, you can." Just as expected. And with a wave of his Titanly hand, mist appears.

. . .

"What game are you playing at?" Luke yells into nothingness.

"Why, dear, nothing. You know me, remember? Remember all those nights . . . all those times you made love to me? Before the war, and after it? We loved each other, didn't we?" Luke is puzzled, _lovers_?

"I'm sorry I had to leave, love. Honestly, I am. But it was for the better, wasn't it? You told me to go into hiding, and of course I would oblige. I thought you a leader, someone with hope for a rebellion. And, you were! I was so proud when I heard the news, knew you were leading into a better future."

Luke and a mystery girl were . . . lovers? Impossible.

"Who are you?" he shouts again, confused and dazed by what is real and what is not.

. . .

_"Who are you?"_ Vileroy grins at Kronos, obviously pleased.

"You see, now I have him questioning everything he knows. He believes he has a love, while I am totally, wholly loyal to you. What better way to . . . play?"

_"I knew you would forget," _her voice is projected as sad, mournful, _"you told me you would. That made me reluctant to leave. But you said that you would remember me, at the right time – you said I would know._

_"And now I know, so I came, hoping you would remember. Clearly you do not. Perhaps I should leave you to your own devices then . . ."_

"Why play him like this?" Kronos asks. "Why not just confront him, make him love you in person?"

Vileroy stares, as if Kronos is the most stupid person in the world. Then, slowly, the corners of her lips turn up into a smirk. "What better way to destroy than from the inside out? You should know this, having a spy that helped you win the war." Kronos had Silena Beauregard destroy Camp Half-blood in such a delicate way.

"Destroying from the inside out is . . . entertaining. You know," she adds, "I seem to like to play with my food before I eat it."


	4. Of Seduction and Love

_Cruelty Is My Pleasure_

_Summary: From the inside out, she corrupts him._

**Note: **Okay, um . . . I don't know how to put this but: **nobody, nobody, NObody **voted on the poll. (For all you guys, this is my not-so-subtle way of saying **vote on the poll**!) Pretty please? Anyone know how to put two polls up at the same time, anyways?

This is mostly dialogue. But, whatever, you know? Read on!

Word to the Reviewers: 

_Crazed: _What's cool? The fact that our vixen is tormenting Luke or the part where . . . ? Oh, I don't know. But, yeah, sure 'thats coooooool'.

I tend to keep readers in the dark when I intend it, yes. Thanks. I hoped it was an awesome chapter.

_Sparks: _Mortal, eh? You and the Anon. reviewer say so, so perhaps . . . I can make it either way – and I have a plot for both, anyways. J You know, I try to be excellent at the mysterioius/dark thing.

_(Anon.): _You and Sparks say mortal, and you are the only two who picked, so I'd say the odds are definitely in your favor. Do me a favor and vote on the poll, eh? Didn't find it as 'mind boggling', huh? Is that good or bad, would you say? I'm glad I've got your attention. Sorry I haven't updated much.

* * *

_3. Of Seduction and Love (Or 'When Luke finds a girl and cannot keep her')_

_"Perhaps I should leave you to your own devices then . . ."_

Luke finds himself screaming the out of character, "No!" before his body can even respond. _(Later, he realizes, perhaps he actually _liked _it – the thought of keeping her for his own.) _"I mean . . .," he gives an uneventful grunt, "you could tell me about . . . us."

_"Oh!" _her voice turns to one of surprising delight. _"Of course, Luke!"_

. . .

And so spins a tale of lies and treachery – but from another mindset, it is a web of enchanting mystery and hushed kisses. _"We were so young, you and I, back when we met. And of course you were still grieving over your little Thalia – oh, that bitch – so I couldn't touch you. I didn't want to . . . ruin our friendship."_

"This friendship you speak of," probes Kronos, "of what kind was it?"

Of course, this just makes Vileroy laugh. "You know this isn't real, Kronos. Don't get jealous, now."

_[No, no, darling, get _very, very _jealous. ]_

"Oh dear Miss Faust, you overthink too much. It was merely a question, after all."

_"And what friendship did we have?" _Luke asks, which causes a certain Titan Lord to raise his eyebrows as if saying, 'I told you so.'

_"It was . . . different; very complicated." _Luke waits for her to say more (but she merely pauses . . . for affect). _"I was a mortal, and you, demigod. How could we be together, even friends? Your Annabeth – smart child she was, then, I admit – almost saw through your lies, once._

_"But you fooled her." _A giggle, as if this is actually funny.

. . .

_"But you fooled her." _This causes Luke to feel some kind of stab; a sharp pain. _(And when she giggles, he feels a sort of longing. {but for _who_?}) "Oh, did you fool her!" _There's something a little short of envy this time; an innocent envy.

_"You were so brilliant, so charming, and I did ever so want to embrace you so! And then . . . Luke, do you remember?" _No. No, crazy lady I don't—

Wait. Perhaps he does remember . . . something.

_"I . . . kissed you?"_ It comes out as a sort of question – because she knows the answers and he doesn't.

. . .

Sure, Lukey, let's go with that. _"You did. You were such a good kisser. Are you still, I wonder?" _

_"Yes," _she hears him say.

_"Well," _she laughs_, "Isn't someone full of it?"_

"Playing the flirty girl doesn't really seem your type, Miss Faust."

"Honestly, Kronos, you say it like you know me."

"And you say it like I'm not a Titan."

"Well, you're nothing short of an immortal, I'll give you that," she replies.

_"Well, they've told me!"_

Isn't this just interesting news? Lukey-poo has been _busy_, now hasn't he? _"Luke . . . what _are _you talking about?"_

_"Oh, uh . . ." _He tries to backtrack – failing miserably, might it be added. _"It's just . . . I mean . . . I didn't know you . . . and, uh, I mean . . . I have needs . . . er, that came out wrong . . . um, can we just . . . uh, talk about this like adults?"_

_"Just meet me at Headquarters, Luke, tomorrow. Meet me, and then we'll talk."_

"You're too hard on the boy," chuckles/chides Kronos.

"He _cheated _on me."

"You're playing pretend," he hisses.

"Now, now, Castellan doesn't know that."

. . .

Luke sighs against his pillow. One of his regulars was due today. She should have been here already, but perhaps she heard . . .

No, that wasn't possible. Besides, who would have heard him anyways? Even if they did, it's not like they had anyone to _tell_; he was the second-highest rank there was in the New World. _(He'd have their heads cut off if they told.)_

A knock on the door startles him. "Luke?" Isn't he just tired of hearing his name today?

"Come on." His voice is hoarse, even to himself.

"Do you not want me today . . .? I could come back." The voice is hesitant, careful – this is why she is his favorite. Careful when speaking; a _goddamn _tiger in bed.

"No." He needs her today. He needs something solid to hold on to; some reality in the midst of the fog. "Stay with me." He says it even though he knows that he can never have her stay; she has a life outside of her job. Everyone he has always leaves him.

He asks anyways.


	5. Of Amends and Pretends

_Cruelty Is My Pleasure_

_Summary: From the inside out, she corrupts him._

**Note: **soooo . . . I'm updating. (Well, obviously.) So . . . on with it, I guess. In all honesty, I totally meant to update this yesterday, and then again this morning – but I didn't have time. Nope.

Word to the Reviewers:

_nickiR0x: _You inspired me to update – just thought you'd want to know. I hope my bad OC lives up to your expectations. I'm thinking she's a perfect she-devil – but that's a whole other kind of perfect. If it helps, I'm turning 13 at the end of the month.

_Alexis: _I guess – not. How am I horny?

_Sparks_: Of course I did. Now that I think of it, she's much, much better mortal.

_Crazed: _I can still call you crazed, right? Anyways, I hope this chapter is better and less confusing. I'm letting the dice fall where they may, and slowly connecting the pecies – at least, that's what I tell myself.

* * *

_4. Of Amends and Pretends_

Kronos is preoccupied with a certain Vileroy Faust at the present moment.

She's supposed to be meeting Luke that day at Headquarters, but she's busy at the moment. _To hell with it_, she thinks. _Luke can wait for me. _And here she is, talking with Kronos – while, of course, getting ready for this certain debut.

"I don't know why you're getting all worked up, Lord," she mocks (somewhat facedly, but not quite). "Honestly, I'm just going to . . . what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, _transform _him." She gives a placid grin that, if on any other person Kronos knew, could be mistaken for actually _happy _(_for the fact of transforming him into something better)_.

Kronos gives something of a huff of exasperation. "And transforming him into what exactly, Miss Faust?"

Said person puts an outfit up to her chest. "No, no," she mutters to herself, "too daring for the boy." _(_In all honesty, _thinks Kronos_, you look far too dashing in everything you try on.) "But, Kronos, I'm going to transform him into something of a shell, perhaps – or maybe a puppet would be better towards . . . _our _liking." There is too much stress on 'our', as if suggesting they are now one whole instead of a pair.

"Ahh, I see," replies Kronos, when really he doesn't see at all.

In the end, Vileroy chooses what could be called casual clothing – although, the white of the shirt is too extravagantly matched with her hair; the tightness of the jeans hugging a little too much; the sparkle in her eyes that is something close to elation.

_(Kronos thinks that this is all a little _too _much for Castellan to get.)_

. . .

Luke Castellan is lost.

There's simply no other way to put it. He doesn't know whom in Hades – not that Hades is still around, per se – he is looking for, or how to find her. It might have been easier, perhaps, if he realized that everyone was avoiding him – carefully, though, so he wouldn't notice much – possibly for the fact that they didn't want to get killed today.

But then he sees the redheaded girl – who, to his knowledge, he has never seen before – and, at first, is idly curious. She was a peculiar little thing – though, maybe it was just that Luke found it quite _odd _for someone to have red hair at all.

So he goes to approach her. If his so-called lover wanted to talk, then she apparently wanted to talk at night, not in the afternoon.

"Miss?" Now, usually, Luke is not one for politeness. He's always been a sort of "command and go" sort of guy. So when he finds himself talking civil, he's nothing short of shocked.

She turns to him, her eyes on his face, reading his expression. "I see you've found me."

"Found you?" Luke is confused. "I was never—oh."

The girl – woman – gives a sort of mocking smile. "You never were the brightest when it came to paradoxes, Luke." Normally, Luke would never expect this kind of response from someone he's just met, but this girl was just, just – well, just too _different _for Luke to do anything about it.

So he ends up just saying, "You would know." And then they're sitting in silence _(not the akward kind) _and Luke wonders if the girl wants to rest her head on his shoulder. But she's looking out at sea somewhat solemly; her mind seeming like it's preoccupied.

"You know, I miss you, Luke. I get that you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. I know you 'have needs' or whatever – but you don't know how much it's _killing _me. I want to hold you and touch you and kiss you so badly it's scary. But you're . . .

"You're different, Luke. And I'm not sure if I can reverse these damages or not. I wonder if, somehow, I can make things better. But even if I weren't your lover, even if you had another, no one would be able to save you. Because you're far from gone.

"But I'm willing to love whatever is left."

Luke stares at her, not comprehending, and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The girl stares back and then gives him a sad smile. "I know you don't. But one day, Luke, you will. Believe me, you will."


	6. Of Hearts and Love

_Cruelty is My Pleasure_

_Summary: From the inside out, she corrupts him._

**Note: **It, as you may notice, has been re-written. I suggest you read the whole thing.

* * *

_5. Of Hearts and Love_

Luke Castellan stands there with her – the girl – for a while, absentmindedly twirling her hair with his fingers like he did with Thalia while they were on the run. The girl doesn't say anything – her name is Vileroy, he remembers later on – so Luke thinks she doesn't mind. At least, she makes no move to stop him.

He's still puzzled about what she said earlier, about him being lost, but Luke doesn't think it matters much at the moment. Right now it's just _Vileroy&Luke _because they're wrapped up in this moment and Luke is thinking he doesn't want this to end and—

Wait. He's just met Vileroy Faust; how can he love her? _(Who ever said anything about loving?)_

Oh, that's right: she did.

. . .

Vileroy Faust is a genius. At least, that's what she considers herself to be at the present time. She has Luke behind her, and they're sitting together like some black-and-white movie scene.

It's absolutely disgusting.

That's why it is insanely brilliant. Because Vileroy has set this up herself, and it is devious. Completely and utterly devious. She didn't think it could work. But here it is, the pieces of the puzzle falling right into place.

She gives a giggle as Luke says something.

. . .

"You know," says Luke, "I don't know that much about you. I mean, I know about _us_"—he makes those fingering motions that indicate her and him—"but not about _you_."

She gives a sigh. "I told you once, Luke, and since you're so different now . . . I'm not sure I want to tell you."

"Just go ahead," urges Luke, trying to be kind but the words sound a bit forced. "I won't . . . pry. Promise."

A dark sort of look flashes across her face, and disappears. "You're not very good at keeping promises, Luke." She sighs again and closes her eyes. "But I'll tell you."

. . .

There's no lying for Vileroy this time. This has to come from the heart, or else he won't believe it. That was one of the rules.

"I was born Vileroy Faust, mortal; that much you know, correct? I lived a fairly simple childhood – or simple for those of my status. I had a mother and father who loved me so, who cared for me. But we were a very prosperous family, you see – very pretentious. We had time for things like my mother's balls and red carpet events, as they were favored over family dinners and talent shows.

"I am told that I was a lucky child – favored by all. I had everything. Beauty. Power. Money." Her eyes flickered with some unknown emotion for a moment. "I had a gift, too. A gift favored by the gods; favored enough to make me coveted in all the wrong circles and invisible to all the right ones.

"Because I had the gift of knowledge – because my family could not make a living off nothing; they were not desirable by chance or mere beauty. One of my parents was of Roman decent, and the other Greek; anyone could easily see we were a threat.

"We were also in league with the Titans, knew they would rise one day. I believed we were invincible because of these things; so like the gods in some way that we were unstoppable. That we could take anything we wanted without reason or consequence.

"Even as a child I was cunning.

"And even as a child I was greedy. Desperately, I wished for one thing and one thing alone. No, it was not gold or jewels or other things some people fancy. I wished to help in the Rebellion." Vileroy smiles, as though this were something to be worthy of attention; some noble act that a knight would surely envy.

"And I did help. I was the daughter of two people who had the most attention, and yet I was the invisible one. I slipped easily in and out of Olympus, of your Camp – your old one, the _dirty _one – and even the Romans did not detect me a traitor.

"I was brilliant," she whispers. And for a second she forgets who she is, where she is, and there is only that other time – that other place where she was such a wondrous delicacy to be reveled in.

Luke kisses her cheek. "Is that it, then?"

She stares up at him with her big eyes. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Now this, this is the only lie she's said today.

. . .

Footsteps echo off the halls of the cathedral walls. Gargoyles grimace at individuals themselves. The posh place seems to emit two very different sorts of vibes. One which must only attract the wealthy and upper class; the other which brings in those skilled in their category, generally speaking that the category isn't exactly legal. So to speak, it brings in the client and then the worker.

Red hair is pulled into an elegant bun, black eyes darting around, though apparently at ease. The woman next to her is as graceful and dashing as her companion. Her black hair has been curled and green eyes are bright with humor. They laugh together, the sounds mingling pleasantly. The night is still young, though they both must work quickly.

"And he _believed _you, did he?" the second one asks, giggling. "Honestly, you'd think men would become harder to trick nowadays!" The other woman nods, her black eyes honing in on something, and then deciding it is nothing of consequence.

"I did not come here to humor you, Victoria, you know that."

"Of course not, Vileroy, of course not. I cannot imagine you humoring anyone, though you do manage to surprise me quite a bit," the other murmurs. "You are quite an actress, I shall give you that."

"Yes, I suppose I am," admits the first, "but we are not here to compliment another. This is strictly business as usual."

"Must it always be business with you, Vileroy? If you could come to my place once without—"

"The plan," the first one interrupts, "is it working? Does he believe?" However young the night may be, they are running out of time.

The second woman sighs. "Yes, he does." The former woman turns to leave. "Vileroy, I wish you luck."

"And I, you, Victoria. I hear you are doing quite well on your quest for the others. There has been talk within the Circles."

This causes her to laugh. "There is always talk, Vileroy. You should leave now; wouldn't want to leave your Lord waiting, I suppose."

"No, I suppose not."


End file.
